Before You Met Me: Blaine's Reaction
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Continues off from BYMM ending. Oneshot


**A/N **This is I suppose a bit of a thank you to everyone who read _Before You Met Me, _without you guys I never would have had the confidence to continue writing. It follows on from where BYMM left off.

* * *

"While you were away, uh stuff happened and well," Sebastian said and he paused, making Kurt's breath catch in his throat. "Kurt, Kurt is my boyfriend."

Blaine's face contorted with rage making Kurt whip his head to the side to look at Sebastian to see what he had done to provoke such a reaction but Sebastian was staring at Blaine with the same expression of confusion that Kurt suspected he himself wore.

"I can't believe you would do this," Blaine spat out, glaring at Sebastian. "You have a fucking nerve."

Kurt's mouth fell open at the curse word.

"Blaine," he said uncertainly. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine didn't even spare Kurt a glance. "This isn't a joke Sebastian," he said to Sebastian who Kurt could see was looking at Blaine with a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"Blaine-" Sebastian began, gripping Kurt's hand tighter.

"Kurt is our friend-" Blaine interrupted and he spared Kurt a fleeting look of concern. "-You shouldn't have slept with him."

Kurt choked on empty air." We have not slept together!" he said quickly.

Blaine frowned and he looked at both Sebastian and Kurt in turn, eyes alight with curiosity. "You're not?"

"No," Sebastian said uncomfortably. "Not that it would be any of your business if we did but we haven't."

"Oh," Blaine murmured and Kurt could see his eyes flash with realisation. "So you're dating? You're dating Kurt?"

Sebastian nodded and smiled tersely. "Yes, yes I am."

Blaine's eyebrows rose.

"Kurt's special," Sebastian added, face going slightly pink and Kurt couldn't stop his smile.

He elbowed Sebastian gently in the ribs. "We are dating Blaine and I know Sebastian isn't known for uh conventional relationships but so far he's doing pretty good." Kurt smiled hopefully at Blaine as he spoke, watching the other boy's expression turn from disbelieving to barely concealed embarrassment.

There was silence for a moment, Sebastian was still flushed and both he and Kurt were watching Blaine for his reaction.

"I am so sorry Sebastian," Blaine said finally, his apology dripping with sincerity and Kurt almost smiled at Blaine's wide puppy dog eyes. "That was awful of me to assume-"

"Stop," Sebastian butted in, holding up a hand and silencing Blaine with a smile. "It's fine Blaine, my reputation-" he smirked and Kurt kicked him under the table. "-means that it was a pretty obvious conclusion to come to."

"I am forgiven?" Blaine asked still looking and sounding uneasy.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Of course but you still have to apologise to Hummel here, you know he's more… sensible than that."

"You were going to say up uptight weren't you?" Kurt whispered with narrowed eyes and Sebastian only winked.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine apologised, sounding just as sincere as he had with Sebastian. "That wasn't fair."

"It's okay," Kurt said and he sighed. "Thanks for worrying about me. Just try to remember that I can handle myself just fine."

Blaine nodded. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other and Sebastian, in a rare moment of tenderness released his and Kurt's joined hands and instead wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling Kurt towards him.

Blaine watched them for a second, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?" Sebastian asked eventually, his voice defensive.

"I did not see you two getting together," Blaine said, grinning and shaking his head. "Just wow…"

Sebastian gave Blaine an unimpressed look. "I'm not surprised, you are terribly oblivious."

Kurt smirked. "Says you," he muttered.

"Shut up," Sebastian said warmly and he pulled Kurt closer against him.

"Are you coming on to me Smythe?" Kurt asked, smiling widely and Sebastian chuckled.

"You caught me," he teased and Kurt closed his eyes briefly when he felt Sebastian's lips at his temple.

"Oh no," Blaine muttered out and Kurt snapped his eyes up to see that Blaine was shielding his eyes dramatically. "I do not want to see that."

Kurt blushed heavily and Sebastian shook with silent laughter.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Blaine defended. "Just because I don't-"

"You and Josh make out all the time," Kurt reminded him, thinking of all the times he had pulled up in front of the Lima Bean to see the two of them kissing by Josh's car. "This is hardly as bad as that."

"_All the time,_" Sebastian emphasised. "Especially at Dalton. Hummel, you're lucky you're not there to witness it."

"Firstly, we do not-"

"You do, but go on." Sebastian said and he and Kurt smirked at each other.

"And secondly Josh will be here any second," Blaine finished quickly and Sebastian groaned.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You guys are together _all _the time."

"So are you and Kurt," Blaine pointed out smugly. "Besides you like Josh."

"No, you like Josh," Sebastian returned childishly and Kurt knocked his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Shut up 'Bastian," he moaned, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sebastian's jacket.

"Hey guys," Josh's voice came from behind Blaine and the three of them at the table looked up. Josh was standing behind Blaine, eyes fixed appraisingly on Sebastian and Kurt.

There was a pause.

"Huh," Josh said finally, walking over to kiss Blaine on the cheek and take the seat next to him. "I see you two finally got your shit together…"

Blaine stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes and then at Kurt and Sebastian.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "Was I really the only one who didn't notice anything?"


End file.
